


Babe, don't kiss me when my nose's bleeding

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: “Man, you spiked your girlfriend in the face,” he cackles, nearly doubling over as Tetsurō tries to kick him, but the Fukurōdani captain dashes behind Akaashi for cover so he huffs and lets him go to instead turn his attention to you.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Babe, don't kiss me when my nose's bleeding

You know your first reaction should probably have been a pained grunt or a curse, but the first thing breaking the quiet suddenly falling over the room is you bursting out laughing.

Not even bothering to get up, you just stay on the ground cackling because your whole face hurts, and imagining theirs right now cracks you up so much you’re struggling to catch your breath when Akaashi helps you sit up.

Your hilarity quiets down a little seeing your friend’s concerned frown and Tetsurō’s worried expression as he rushes over to your side of the net, but it surges back when you feel something beginning to drip down your nose. Your fingertips are coated with red after you hesitantly wipe it off and a giggle shuffles up your ribs at the sight.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, are you alright, babe?” hastily asks Tetsurō after sliding in front of you, hands hesitantly hovering because he doesn’t want to touch you if you’re in pain, and confusion etches on his features, spreading to your friends as they gather around you to watch you laugh after getting hit in the face by a nasty spike.

Aware that you must look like the hit did some pretty intense damage, you nod and wave your blood-free hand to dismiss the serious faces surrounding you. “I’m fine, guys,” you smile and no one looks even remotely convinced so you chuckle before giving them a big grin. “C’mon, I got my first volleyball nosebleed, it’s a rite of passage, cheer up!”

They collectively snort at the statement and Akaashi rolls his eyes as he lets Tetsurō help you up.

Kenma shuffles next to you to hand you a tissue, and you give him a grateful smile, chuckling as you watch Bokuto tease your boyfriend for the painful misstep. “Man, you spiked your girlfriend in the face,” he cackles, nearly doubling over as Tetsurō tries to kick him, but the Fukurōdani captain dashes behind Akaashi for cover so he huffs and lets him go to instead turn his attention to you.

You’re pinky promising Lev that you’re alright and that they can carry on with the match when he scoops in and gently cups your face. “Look at that, made my baby bleed,” he sighs but there’s a spark of amusement matching in your eyes when they meet.

“What, I’m sexy when my nose’s bleeding,” you tease as he leads you off the field so the others can resume playing. He guides you to sit on the bench before crouching between your legs, “Lemme look at it, babe,” he instructs so you put the now blood-soaked tissue away from your face.

He smirks at the sight. “Definitely sexy,” he agrees before leaning in but you flick him on the forehead, “Babe, don’t kiss me when my nose’s bleeding,” you chide but the scold only earns you an unimpressed look. “Why not? Don’t want me to kiss it better?” he grins, wiggling his eyebrows so you snort and tug him towards you by the shirt, laughing when you see the smudges of blood on his face after you part.

“You’re dumb, Tetsu,” you chuckle and he tickles you for revenge, “Maybe, but you got hit in the face by a ball, guess who looks dumber right now,” he counters so you give his shoulder a light push, looking very smug when the nudge makes him fall on his ass.

He looks up at you with a coy smile and you can tell you’ve got something coming so you hastily cross your legs before he can sneak back in. “And remind me who spiked that ball?” you taunt, but the reminder only makes him look sheepish for a split second. “I did,” he admits with a smirk, “But it was all part of my masterplan to get you right there,” he teases, hands easily spreading your legs so he can shuffle back close and wrap his arms around your waist.

“Good to know you make plans to hit me in the face,” you snort before hurriedly tilting your head back because you can feel the warm liquid trickling down again.

Tetsurō’s fingers are gentle when he presses a fresh tissue to your nose after Kenma drops a pack on his lap, and your friend must have heard your last comment because he mumbles something that sounds a lot like a very sharp observation that you’re both equally stupid before returning to his spot waiting for his rotation.

A little hiss slips out when Tetsurō dabs under your nose to get some droplets before they fall and he gives you a sympathetic smile. “It hurts more now, right?” You nod and he removes his hand to peck you on the lips before apologizing, “ ‘m sorry, babe.”

“It’s fine it happens,” you reassure before lowering his wrist because it feels like the bleeding stopped. “I demand compensation for the damage though,” you declare with false haughtiness and he fondly rolls his eyes, “Alright, what do you want?”

Your response is immediate, “Food and cuddles.”

Rubbing his face at your response, he chuckles, “Seriously? You don’t need to get hit in the face to get that, pick something special,” he says. Humming as you think, you feel his fingers lightly tap below the hem of your shorts after he rests his hands on your thighs. “You’re making it hard,” you sigh so he stops the movement. “Not that,” you giggle, “I meant I don’t know what to pick, you always say yes when I ask for something,” you explain with a smile that widens when you get an idea, “How about that, surprise me.”

The look in his eyes tells you he’s on board with the plan, especially when you add, “It can be anything.”

“Anything?” he asks, mouth curved up in a smirk so you kiss it off and grin against his lips after you part, “Anything.”

x

“Oh, cool necklace, Y/N!” exclaims Hinata when he spots it hanging above your turtleneck after you and the guys join the others at the spot they chose for the lunch you planned in the park.

Nose scrunched up with fondness, you ruffle his hair, “Thanks, Kuroo got it for me as an apology gift for spiking me in the face.”

Your friends freeze as Testurō rolls his eyes so you peck him on the cheek with a grin just as Kenma puts up his phone to display the evidence he snapped when the nosebleed started again during their time out. You giggle at the photos of your boyfriend’s flushed face as he tries to block the camera with you bleeding and cackling in the background.

“I never get gifts when I get hit in the face,” muses Hinata and there’s a pause before everyone burst out laughing.

“You’d have quite the jewelry collection if you did,” you snicker, accidentally giving Kageyama an opportunity to place a comment that incites yet another round of loud bickering.

Pulling you closer to him Tetsurō lowers his voice so only you can hear him, “Don’t tell him about the other gifts you got,” he taunts, finger playfully pulling at the collar of your turtleneck, “I don’t think our little shrimpy would get over that.”

You smack him on the chest with a devious smile to get his smug look off, and it works until he tackles you on your back but you quickly recover from the surprise and grin up at him defiantly, “Babe, I’ll head-butt you,” you warn when he starts leaning down. “Cool, then it’s my turn to get nosebleed gifts,” he smirks, and you’d tease him asking if this was going to become a tradition but he kisses the question off your tongue.

Someone sends a ball bouncing off Tetsurō’s back, effectively nudging him off you, and you’re still cackling at the face he made after the hit landed when you both sit back up.

The juices and soda filled cups that rise for the first toast after you begin eating is in honor of your, albeit involuntary, achievement and you never imagined a day would come where you’d be thankful to receive a spike in the face. But with your friends energetically cheering and Tetsurō’s amused smirk as he holds you against his chest, you decide that this was probably the most worthy nosebleed you ever got.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
